Reid's Daughter
by LoverNcisCriminalminds
Summary: Reid has a daughter, that he never knew about. He found out about he when she was 7. Now she is 14 and the team doesn't know. Besides Hotch. What happens when the team finds out? I don't know if this will be a JJ/Reid story.
1. Chapter 1

"DAD, dad wake up, come on, dad wake up, Daddy, you're going to be late for work, you need to wake up," I yelled in my dad's ear. My name is Dr. Jade Diane Shannon Reid. I am also fourteen years old. I get my dad's smart and my mom's athletic ability. I am like the perfect combination between the two. I have mom's red hair, but dad's wavy hair. I have blue eyes, but there big. I have dad's height, but I'm not clumsy like he is. I guess that goes for my looks. My dad is Dr. Spencer Reid. He works for the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit or the BAU as it is more commonly known. My mom is, was a marine Petty Officer Sophia Thompson. She was killed by some bastard. Sssh don't tell dad I said that. My mom died when I was seven and that was the first time I met my dad.

Flashback:

I was crying, because my mom was just killed and I witnessed all of it on the top of the stairs. The police were trying to get me to talk, but I was too upset. They were saying things like "find her dad" or "get her to talk". They finally gave up on getting me to talk. About two hours later, a young man walked in. he was tall and I kinda looked like him. He walked up to a police officer and I guess asked where someone was. The police officer pointed at me. I looked around to make sure he wasn't pointing at anyone else. The young man walked up to me.

"Hi my name is Dr. Spencer Reid," the man said.

"Hi, I'm Jade Diane Shannon Reid, are you my dad, because we have the same last name and I kinda look like you, and since you are too young to be a doctor and I already graduated high school and getting ready for my first year of college, but to tell you the truth I have no clue which one to choose," I said really fast.

"Yes, I am your father, and I would love to help you choose what college, but can you tell me who did this to your mother," my dad asked. Dad, I like the sound of that.

"Yeah, I can, he the guy that killed my mommy was my senior math teacher, Mr. Hill, he's been trying to date mom for two years, but each time she refused and I guess he finally snipped, when he saw her at dinner with an old friend, who's married and have two kids, they get together every few months and catch up," I said.

"Ok, Officer Davis did you get that," he asked. I barely even noticed we had an audience around us.

"Yeah, Dr. Reid got that, you could leave with her now," the officer said. He rounded up some people to take down my old math teacher. I left with my dad, soon after. We got my stuff and booked a flight for Virginia tomorrow. We stayed at a hotel, entail tomorrow. We were taking a plane from Chicago, Illinois to Quantico, Virginia. That was the first day I was with my dad.

End of Flashback:

That was a great day. We had many other great days. That was a little over seven years ago.

"I'm awake, Jade," my dad said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Good, cause I was about to get a bucket of cold water, you're going to be late, so get ready," I said and left the room.

First chapter, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the living room and picked the book, "The Red Queen". It is a very interesting book. I was half way through it, when dad came into the living room.

"I knew you'll that book," dad said.

"I love it so far and dad don't forget about Jack's birthday this Saturday and also don't forget I'm coming," I finished. He walks into the kitchen and makes some coffee.

"I won't forget, J, okay and don't forget to make those cupcakes that Jack loves so much," he said while walking towards me.

"Like, I will," I said. I got up and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Bye kiddo," dad said.

"Bye dad, stay safe, be careful, don't get shoot, kidnapped, or tortured," I said.

"I won't or try," he said leaving out the door. I picked up the book and finished reading it. I began to feel bored. I was in between degrees at the moment. I had two PhD's in Criminal Justice and Physiology, one MA in Music Production, and three BA's in Physical Education, Chemistry, and Music Engineering. The next two degrees I was thinking of getting are Mathematics and Photography. I'm creative, too.

_Spencer's POV:_

I was walking in the bullpen with a large smile on my face. My daughter is amazing. She could always make me smile on my worst of days.

"Hey, Pretty Boy what are you smiling about," Derrick Morgan asked.

"Nothing Morgan, you guys coming to Jack's birthday tomorrow," I asked David Rossi, Jenifer JJ Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia, who were all in the bullpen at the moment.

"Yup can't wait to see Jack again, I'm also bringing Henry," JJ said.

"Reid can I speak to you in my office," Aaron Hotch Hotchner said. He's also Jack's father.

"Sure, Hotch," I responded. I walked up the stairs to the catwalk. I met Hotch at his office door. I waited for him to open his door and walk in before walking in.

"Are you brining Jade," Hotch asked, while sitting at his desk. I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Of course, you know how much Jack loves her and her cupcakes and I thinks its time for the rest of the team to know I have a daughter," I responded.

"Ok, do you want to arrive early, so you and Jade have time to explain?" he asked me.

"Yes, thank you, sir," I asked.

"Make sure, she makes extra, because the rest of the team would eat them two at a time," Hotch said with one of his rare smiles.

"I will," I said with a smile.

"See you soon, Reid," Hotch said.

"See you, Hotch," I said and walked out of his office. I still had a smile on my face by the time I got back down to the bullpen. I wonder what my daughter is doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV:

I was in the living room, thinking what I can do to cure my boredom. I then thought I should start making cupcakes for Jack's birthday. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I got the ingredients and other essentials stuff I need to make chocolate cupcakes with white frosting. I mixed the flour, sugar, and other stuff in a big bowl. When, I was finished with that I put them in the oven. I then, began mixing the white frosting with blue food coloring. I also mixed some more white frosting with red food coloring. I made like twenty-four cupcakes. I really hope that's enough. When I was done, three hours passed. I cleaned up the kitchen and put away the cupcakes. I sat down on the couch and watched Doctor Who (A/N I'm a huge Doctor Who fan). It was a marathon and it was my favorite season. The first season with David Tennet and the last with Billie Piper, this is a very sad season. I watched the first six episodes and then my dad walked through the door.

"Hey dad," I said to him.

"Hey kid, what you watching," he asked.

"Second season of Doctor Who," I responded while watching Rose and the Doctor live Mickey behind in the parallel universe. "Which episode," dad asked coming into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to me.

"The Age of Steele, but it's the ending and there's a marathon today," I said.

"Ok, lets watch the rest of the season and did you already finished the cupcakes," he asked.

"Yeah, dad is twenty-four enough," I responded.

"Yup, now let the next episode begin," dad said with a smile. I laughed, because he is weird at times. We watched the rest of the season in somewhat silence. We would comment on one thing or another.

"This season is so sad," I said after the Doctor made his farewell to Rose.

"Yeah, it is, come on kiddo let's get to bed, were going over to Hotch's earlier," he said. I nodded and yawned. We both got up and went to our bedrooms.

"Night dad," I said.

"Night Jade," he said. I walked into my room and went to bed. Next Moring I wake up at like seven to get ready. I finished getting to see dad, already finished and making pancakes. Yum my favorite. "Moring," I said.

"Moring, sleep well," he asked.

"Yeah, you," I asked. I know he has nightmares, sometimes, because of his job.

"Only one nightmare and the rest of the night I slept well," dad said.

"That good and what time are we leaving," I asked.

"Ten, because the party starts at eleven," he said.

"Okay, we have three hours to waste, game of chess after breakfast," I asked.

"Sure, here you go," dad said well handing me a plate with three pancakes on it.

"Thanks and I'm going to win," I said with a smile.

"Sorry kid, you going to lose," he said laughing.

"You're wrong," I said and started eating my pancakes. When we finished, dad got out the chess board and set it up.

"Ready to lose Jade," he asked.

"You should be asking that question to yourself," I said with a laugh. We played one game for like two and half hours.

"Ha, I won" I said after I check mated his king. I got up and did a victory dance.

"Yeah you won," dad said with a smile. I have a feeling he let me win.

"We have to go," I said.

"Yeah we do," dad said. We grabbed our shoes and I grabbed the cupcake and we left.

Spencer's POV:

I let Jade win the chess game. She only bet me once and I thought why not let her win this game. She was so happy. We are on our to Hotch's house. I just hope the team is not at me for not telling them about Jade. About ten minutes later, we arrived at my boss's door. We both got out and I grabbed Jack's present, while my daughter grabbed the cupcakes. We knocked at the door and Jack answered it.

"Jack, buddy who is it," Hotch asked.

"Its Spencer and Jade," Jack said. Hotch came up to the door to great us.

"Hey Reid, Jade," Hotch said with a smile.

"Hey Aaron, hey Jack," Jade with her usual smile.

"Hi Hotch, Jack," I said.

"Are any of them here," Jade asked.

"Yeah, I guess they thought I said ten, but you two are the last to arrive," Hotch said.

"You made cupcakes," Jack with a smile. Jack grabbed the tray of cupcakes and gave them to his dad.

"Yeah, Jack I did," Jade said. Jack then grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the backyard. This is going to end well.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's POV:

I was being dragged by an eight kid to his backyard to meet my dad's team.

"Hey Jack who's this," Derrick Morgan asked.

"This is Jade Reid," Jack said with a smile. I looked down completely embarrassed. I hate being the center of attention.

"Hey," I said with a small wave.

"How are you related to Reid," asked David Rossi. Now, would be a very good time for dad to come, but I guess he is talking to Aaron.

"I-I'm his, umm, his daughter," I said suturing over my words.

"My junior G-man has a kid, and he didn't tell us," the very colorful blonde Penelope Garcia said. She looked kind of mad and betrayed. They all did.

"Uh, yeah and umm, I'm going to go find, him now, DAD," I said yelling over my shoulder to hopefully tell him to get out here.

"I'll go get him," Jack offered. Before I could protest, Jack was already gone. I just sighed.

"Sit and tell us everything," Penelope said.

"Umm, I, we, umm, dad and I, umm, we umm, were going to tell you guys today," I said.

"Can you guys please stop scarring my daughter," dad asked coming over to where I was. I got up and gave him a hug.

"Reid, man why didn't you tell us," Morgan asked.

"Every time I wanted to, it just seemed like the wrong time, Elle getting shoot then leaving, me getting abducted, beaten, tortured, Gideon leaving, and just seemed like the wrong time," dad said.

"Ok, but you better not keep her from us again," Penelope said.

"I won't, I promise," dad said.

"And any way if he does I would just pour cold water on him, I've done it before," I said with a laugh.

"You've really done that before," Jenifer Jareau asked.

"Yeah, I have pictures," I said.

"You have to show them to me," Emily Prentiss.

"Well do," I said. I quickly got along with the girls and they started asking me questions.

"You seem just like your dad, but have this creative, athletic side to you," Emily said.

"I do, I get them from my mom," I said with a small smile.

"What happened," JJ asked.

"She was killed when I was seven," I said.

"We're sorry," Penelope said. She got up and gave me a hug.

"It's ok, that was blessing in disguise," I said.

"How can that be a blessing in disguise," Emily asked.

"I met my dad," I said with a smile.

"Aw, so sweet," Penelope and JJ said at the same time. We just burst out laughing.

Spencer's POV:

I looked over to where my daughter was to see her laughing with girl members of the team. I smiled and looked back to at Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch.

"She looks amazing," Morgan said.

"She is, she is just like me, but like her mother," I said.

"What's the real reason, you didn't tell us," Rossi asked.

"I was afraid, that if she was more brought into the work we do, she would be taken away from me and I can't lose her, I just can't," I said.

"Reid, you wouldn't have lost her," Morgan said.

"You never know that, I need her and she needs me, she helped me a lot, after the Georgia case, she helped me deal with my drug," I immediately stopped talking after I said that.

"Reid," Hotch began, but I cut him off.'

"Hotch, I don't use anymore, I swear, please understand, I stopped, ok," I said.

"Spencer, we knew," Hotch said.

"You did," I asked. I was kind of worried. This is bad really bad.


End file.
